The dance
by marvlix
Summary: it's what the title says ti is everything and including the dance at bayville. mostly jott but will try to incorerate other pairings. mainly romy and jott not sure RR please only constructive flames please.
1. the crazyness begins

DC: I DO NOT OWN THE X-MEN. IF YOU THINK I DO YOU SHOULD BE CHECKED FOR MENTAL PROBLEMS.

chapter 1: the big dance

"So are you going to ask her?" Kurt asked his best friend for like the millionth time that day.

"I don't know," responded Scott. "I mean I want to, but she probably going with Duncan."

"It never hurts to ask. Trust me the fuzzy dude's got a sixth sense for these things," Kurt said,

"Yeah that's why she asked Duncan to go to the Saddie Hawkins Dance with her instead. What about then where was your sixth sense then?" Scott said angrily. Because my totaly clueless friend you said yes to Tayrn before she eveb asked you," Kurt retoted. "And if you could read your best friend, who just happens to be a girl, then you would have gone to the dance with her and you both would have had a good time.

Maybe Kurt could be right? I mean why can't he. I know all the Jott fans want him to be. But then again that only happens like one and a million times. Hey who knows maybe it's that millionth time. It would be nice. Sorry to hold you up there. I'll try not to do that to much.

"So you going with anyone or has Scott not asked yet?" Kitty pestered her friend for like the billionth time today.

"No I'm not going with anyone yet," Jean told the irksome 14 year old. "And me and Scott we're like best friends. I guess I never thought of Scott in that way that much."

"Maybe you should. I mean like all the great couples start out as best friends. Right, Rouge."

"Ah guess so," said Rouge in her southern girl accent. "So what do you think, Jean?" Jean gave Kitty no answer. She was staring out the window looking at the front porch of the institute.  
For some odd reason she couldn't stop thinking about that spot. Every time she tried to forget about it, it drew her attention right back to it. It always did that this time of the year. Why she knew why she just didn't like to admit it to herself. "Hello! Jean! I'm like talking to you here!." Kitty yelled at her. "Are you like okay? What's wrong? Is there something wrong"  
"I'm fine. Really. What was it you were talking about again?" Jean said. "About Scott someone you know a lot about. Anyway the queation was do ou think that friends first make better couples?" Jeans mind started wandering off again. "Jean your doing it again!

"What I'm sorry."

"Ahvisly the girl doesn't want tah talk about it. So why don't you leave the girl alone," Rouge said.

"Fine I'll leave the subject of Scott alone, but will you please tell me where has your mind been lately?' Kitty asked Jean.

"Well if it will get you of my case then I'll tell you. Tomorrow is the four year anniversy since the day we met. Not like it would matter because Scott and I aren't together.

"You guys should be, Kitty repllied, "Duncan is like a total Jerk! Why are you with him if you don't mind me asking."

"Well I do so stop it!" Jean yelled at her.

"You know what I think?" Rouge asked.

"No I don't I'm not the telepath." Kitty retorted.

"Ah think that if he asks you then he remembered, and if he doesn't then he's a jerk," Rouge told them.

"That's not fair Rouge," Kitty said.

"Yeah," Jean said. "Scott can be really sweet and caring sometimes. He can't help it if he's a guy."

"Besides guys are forgetful, Kitty said. " Guys are forgetful. Take Kurt for example. He doesn't even know what day of the week it is." The girls start laughing.  
Scott and Kurt were walking by Jean's room at the time.

"Hey what's so funny?" Kurt asked the girls.

"Nothing," Kitty said. "Just you."

"Maybe we should go," Scott as he started to leave Jean's room.

"No you don't have to leave. I want you to stay," said Jean. Kitty and Rouge looked at each other.

"We'll just be goin'," said Kitty as she and Rouge walked out the door. "Come on Kurt!"

"Why do I have to leave? She never said I had to go," Kurt argued.

"Ah beleive she said that Scott could stay. Not an annoying blue elf who just happens to be mah bahby brother," Rouge told Kurt.

"Besides, elf, Alex is coming and we need someone to go and pick him up," said Kitty.

"Okay," said Kurt and with a puff of xmoke he ws gone.

Chapter 2 You Love Him.

"So," said Jean. "Alex is coming."

"Yeah, he is," said Scott.

"Do you know what tomorrow is? Because if you don't it's okay. It doesn't really matter," said Jean rather quickly. 

"It's," Scott was about to say when Jean's phone rang.

"Hold on Scott this will only take a minute. I promise. Hello? Oh hi Duncan," Jean said in a disapointed voice.

"So Jean you doing anything tomorrow?" he asked her.

"No, but I was thinking of going to the dance with," Jean was cut off by her egotistic boyfriend.

"With me I know. See you at eight," and Duncan hung up the phone.

"No not you!" Jean tried to say, but was to late. "Scott where'd you go? Must have Duncan that drove him away. He messes everything up and he doesn't even listen to me. Kitty's right why do I listen to him?" As she left to find Scott she noticed that he was leaving the institute in his car.

"Hey I just thought of something," said Kurt.

"That'd be a first," said Jean.

"Why am I packing up Alex if he's Scott little brother and not mine?"

"Don't ask me. I'm not Scott. Anyway, Alex's flight doesn't get in for another two hours.

"I bet that's why he left so early,"

"Kurt what do you know that I don't know, and probably has something to do with me?"

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes you did now tell me before I find out,"

"Why don't you read Scott's mind it's all his idea?"

"Because I can't!"

"What do you mean I thought that was part of your mutation to read other peoples'  
thoughts and minds."

"It is but Scott's been living here with me for so long that he has learned to block me out."

"Can't you just concentrate harder?"

"Not unless I wanted to kill him"

"Oh I'm going to go somewhere maybe go bond with Rouge," and again Kurt was gone in a puff of smoke.

"Hey did he ask you yet," Kitty asked seemingly poping out of no where like Kurt often did.

"Who? Scott or Duncan?" was her reply

"Scott of course. I don't care about Duncan. Then again who does."

"I think he was about to then Duncan called and he left. Now Duncan thinks I'm going with him when I really want to go with Scott."

"I knew it!'

"Know what?"

"You love him"

"What are you talking about? I don't love Scott in the way your thinking about.He's like my older brother or something. I mean he's always acted like an older brother to me. He;s always been there for me, he's always been there if I needed someone to talk to, always ther to comfort me, cheer me up when I'm sad and I... I,"

"Oh for Pete's sake! I'll say it for you! You love him!"

"And for the millionth time I don't!"

"Oh give it up, Jean! Everybody knows you do! Even Logan knows you do! And F.Y.I.  
He's not to thrilled. He's not going to take it to good when he finds that his little Jeannie is dating someone he personally knows. Heck he doesn't even like Duncan."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Jean if you're not going to listen to us, at least listen to yourself. You just described Scott as everything a boyfriend does to his girlfriend. Did you ever think that maybe he's ready to take your friendship to the next level. He's not going to hurt you if that's what you're afraid of.

Chapter 3 It's my grandmother's birthday

"Okay you can do this, Remy. Just ask her. Are you Remy or are you Scott? Don't want to think about that," said a very nervous Remy. Slowly he knocked on the door.

"Come in," said the girl on the other side of the door.

"Hello chere. Remy was just wondering if you would accomping him to the dance tonight, he said still very nervous.

"Let me think about that for a minute," Remy waited nervously for what seemed to be an enternity. "Okay Ah'll go to the dance with you, swamp rat."

"See you tomorrow night at eight chere," and he closed the door behind him.

"Did I just say that Ah would go to the dance with the crazy cajun? I must be goin'  
soft," said Rouge to herself.

"Either that or insane," Kitty as she walked through their bedroom door. "That's what people do when they start talking to themselves. So you're going to the dance with Remy tomorrow night. Don't try to denie it because I heard the whole thing before I walked in. No need to worry. I won't tell any one that you're going soft."

"Get back here ya little!" yelled Rouge as she chased Kitty throughout the whole mansion.  
"Hey guys calm down. What's going on?" Scott asked as he walked through the door.

"Kitty can' stay out of mah personal life!" Rouge yelled at Scott.

"Not my fault if I overheard you and Remy making arrangments to go to the dance together"  
Kitty said in her I'm the most innocent person in the world voice.

"Come on guys don't you think that you guys are over reacting just a little bit. I mean come on Rouge eveyone was going to find out any way. Who cares if Kitty found out any way. She would have found out any way. She knows everything. She knows who everyone is going to the dance with with," Scott tried to explain.

"So who's the gift for? Now remember that it's my job to find out what every one is doing in the institute," Kitty antagaised him. Like she did to everyone that was in her sight.

"What are talking about?" Scott said as he tried to hide the bag behind him, but litty was way to fast. As usual.

"Oh only the one your trying to hide behind your back. Don't tell me its for Jean. I'm right aren't I? Aren't I. You know I am. So just tell me I'm right."

"No, you're actually wrong Kitty. It's my um grandmothers birthday that's it. It's my grandmothers birthday, and I wanted it to get to Alaska in time for her birthday. You should know it takes at least eight days to get to Alaska,"he retorted.

"Yeah sure I am," Kitty scoffed.

"I belive you Scott," Jean said as she walked down the stairs. She was wearing something different than this morning. It was something knew. She wore a Bright red tang top and khaki capris. " I think that it's really sweet too."

"You do," Scott asked slightly amazed.

"Yeah I do," Jean said and joined the trio.

"Oh pahlease Jean you're not that gullable are you?"

"Kitty, go away." Jean said.

"Fine Jean I'll go. But you know I'm right you just don't want to admit it," Kitty said to them.

"Now that the institute gossip reporter is gone do you wanna go get something to eat. "  
Jean asked Scott.

"Of course I would just let me put this away," Scott said and ran up the stairs. (I cant't belive this is happening. I'm actally going to be able to go out with Jean alone. Not with Logan or with the other students just me and her. Just like old times.) He thought to himself.

Chapter 4: The many thoughts of Kurt

"Hey Kurt. You feeling okay? Don't you have an date for the dance?" kitty asked Kurt who was just moping around.

"yeah I'm okay. Just thinking about a few things, and no I don't have a date for the dance"  
Kurt replied.

"I thought you were going with Amanda?"

"No she's going to be out of town for the next two months."

"Oh well then you can go with me tabby and Piotr. We don't have have dates either so we deiced to go with each other and have fun. Get this Jean let us borow her SUV."

"Let me get this straight Jean let you bowor her SUV. You miss If you get in a car with you driving in with you're not going to get out of it alive."

"Ha Ha mr funny elf. She said we could bowor it only if Piotr will drive. Got a problem with that elf."

"No I don't have a problem with that. So when are you going to leave tomorow night?"

"We're leaving at 7:00. Don't be leave or we'll be leaving with out you."

"Okay kitty I wont be late."

"Good I'll see you later."

"By Kitty."

"Oh have you seen Jean?"

"No I haven't. Why?"

"she was going to give us a ride to the mall."

"If yal looking for Jean Yal gonna have to wait because she left with scott to go to lunch she said she was going to be gone an hour." Rouge told them.

"When was that?" asked Kitty.

"About an hour and a half a go."

"That girl she can really get on my nerves."

"She's not as annoying as Remy."

"Then why'd you say you would go with him to the dance?"

"My sisters going to the dance with the swamp rat?"

"Yeah goa problem with that elf."

"No not at all. I'll just have to have a talk with the swamp rat that's all."

"Hey guys ready to go to the mall?" Jean asked when she walked in with Scott.

"yeah let me just get everyone else," kitty said and she dashed out of the halway.

"You comin Rouge?" Jean asked.

"Yal want me ta go with ya?" she asked confused.

"Yeah you're gonna need something to wear to the dance to. why not go with freinds to help you."

"Okay we're ready lets go." kitty said when she walked in with Tabby, Rhane, Amara, and Jubilee.

Hope y'all liked please review. it's long i know. i don't know how much i can update. i try to update one fic a week. please be patient with me. 


	2. thank the lord for asprin

Hi I didn't die! I've just had problems with this story and it probably wont stretch out past chapter 3, 4 if your luck if you really like it. There will be a sequel to this so don't kill me because this story's going to have a short life and stuff. So on with the story.

I don't own the x-men or any recognizable plots/material they belong to their respective owners and things.

**Chapter 2:** Thank the Lord for Asprin

Jean Grey was sitting in her room hovering a few inches above her mattress. Professor Xavier had suggested using a form of meditation to help focus her abilities, it able her to free her mind without losing control.

Her mind daydreamed. She was in the gym there were many decorations, balloons, banners, streamers and more. She saw Kitty dancing with Piortr. Rogue and Remy and Kurt and Amanda were dancing too. Everything felt right. No one was staring at them or taunting and making their lives miserable.

But it was like she wasn't even there. Like she was watching from above. Watching a memory. It was a strange an amazing sensation. She then spotted herself. She was wearing a white full-length dress with a deep v-neck and an open back. The skirt had a slit on both sides that came to about an inch and a half above her knee. She had silver bangles on instead of her usual gold and was wearing a necklace she had never seen before.

She was dancing with a guy who was several inches taller than her even in her heals. He was well built and had chocolate brown hair. It wasn't until he turned around that she realized that it was Scott. She was immediately shot of her trance-like state and fell on the bed below.

"Was I daydreaming or did I just have a vision?" she asked her self. Professor Xavier had once told her that some telepaths had been powerful enough to see into the future, he himself had done it every once in a while, but not very often. She had never thought about herself as powerful before either, but then again she did destroy almost half the mansion without even thinking about it.

She walked out onto the small terrace that she had. She was luck enough to have been one of the first students to be accepted. This allowed her to choose her own room. This room was almost her dream room.

Her room was fairly large, 5th largest in the house. There was plenty of room for a queen-sized bed, two dressers, a bookshelf, and a small couch. She loved her room. She was trying to convince the professor to let her, and by her she meant her parents money, renovate the larger walk in closet into her own small bathroom. To her annoyance, the Professor wouldn't let her. He didn't want to show favoritism between his students. She glanced at her clock. It was almost 3:30. She promised the other girls that she would take them dress shopping. She grabbed her purse and cell phone.

"I should probably bring some asprin," she said to herself.

**Bayville Shopping Complex aka the mall:**

Jean was very thankful for the asprin. Amara was trying on dress after dress after dress. She was so used to having one of a kind items that off the rack would "just simply not do."

"Amara would you just pick a dress and put us all out of our misery!" yelled Rogue earning her glances from other shoppers. Everything in this store was screaming rich girl, and Rogue could have sworn that there wasn't a single dress in here that didn't have some form of pink on it, or at least the section that they were in. She noticed Jean massaging her temples.

"Are ya okay Jean?" Rogue asked her.

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine. The asprin just didn't kick in yet. That's all," she answered her.

"Good cause none of us want a repeat of last year," Rogue said. Jean went back to massaging her temples. When she looked up she saw Kitty in pink, Rahne in lavender, Jubilee in gold and Amara in her normal clothes rambling about something or other. Jean knew that she was talking to her but her attention was drifting towards something else. It was the white dress from her dream.

"JEAN!" yelled Amara. "Were you listening to a word I just said?"

"Yeah sure whatever," was her answer. She continues to walk towards the dress. Rogue was following her.

"Are ya sure ya alright?" Rogue asked her again. She then noticed a dress next to Jean's dress. It was a navy blue with a white sparkled belt with a star charm. The straps were thick so she would have to wear a pair of white long gloves that the professor had given to her for Christmas. She never wore them because the kids at school would probably make fun of her.

Kitty, who had changed back into her normal clothes, squealed, "Like oh my god guys those dresses are like totally gorgeous. You so like have to like get them."

Jean had picked her size off the rack and headed to pay the cashier.

"Um, Jean you do know that that dress is 900 dollars right?" asked Amara in a tone that said only she could afford a dress that expensive.

"You're not the only one who has a rich daddy," Jean said a little meaner than she would have if she was in her normal mood.

"Don't like being dethroned do you princess?" asked Jubilee wither a smirk on her face.

"Jean must be really mad if she's using her parents credit card," said Rahne.

"Yeah. Like one-day Jean's parent's like told her they were like totally glad that she was dating Duncan and like stuff. That way she would like not be like dating like another mutant or something," Kitty said.

Well there we go. Another chapter of this ongoing story that wont be so ongoing after chapter 4. The next chapters wont take so long to put up I promise. Until then Happy Reviewing.


	3. Dance

Jean Grey was a cool, calm and collected girl. She never showed signs of stress, tiredness, or defeat. Well there's a first time for everything.

"Oh my god where the hell is my necklace?" Jean yelled searching for her missing piece of jewelry.

"Like Jean why don't you just wear like something else?" Kitty asked the older girl.

"Because it was a necklace that belong to my grandmother," Jean said. "It would have been perfect with my new dress that my dad still doesn't know about."

"Oh yeah the dress. So do you think that your dad will like throw like a major fit when he gets the cell phone bill next month?" Kitty asked her.

"Who cares he said I could use it on whatever I wanted to. Besides it's not like my dad doesn't have the money," Jean said. "Oh I'll just forget it." She stormed out of the room with Kitty close behind her.

"Um Jean like can you like come with me for like a second?" she asked her.

"Yeah sure whatever," Jean told her.

"Thank you."

"So Kitty what's this all about?" Jean asked her.

"Um so which do you like better. The blue one or the red one?" Kitty asked holding up two different T-shirts.

"The red one why you spaz?" Jean asked her.

"Because I like wasn't sure which one I should like wear tomorrow," Kitty said.

"You're making like no sense, Kitty," Jean told her. "I need to go."

"NO! WAIT!" Kitty yelled.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Jean yelled at her.

"It's just that I like don't like want to see the look on Scott's face when he like sees you leave," she blurted out.

"Well than don't be around him when we leave. Now I'm going to be late!" Jean yelled leaving her room.

"Poor Scott he's going to be so heartbroken," Kitty said sitting on her bed.

Jean walked down the grand stairs into the entrance room of the great mansion. Scott who had been staring out the window had heard her coming and looked up at the stairs he smiled to himself. Jean looked beautiful. She seemed to float down the stairs. Her simple elegance seemed to be even more obvious than normal.

"Hey Slim ready to go?" she asked him.

"Yeah but I have to give you something first," she said. He handed Jean a box. She opened it revealing the necklace from her "vision."

"Scott you shouldn't have," Jean told him before hugging him. "Just because we've been friends for 5 years doesn't mean that you have to get me something as nice as this. I didn't even get you anything," she said.

"Yes you did," he said.

"And what was that?" she asked him.

"You gave me the one thing that no one else could, the ability to love someone again," he said.

"I love you too. You saw me as me not the perfect rich girl," she told him.

"I don't want to put a lot on you right now but I love you and I don't mean like high school I love you or brother sister I love you. I mean I love you with my entire soul and being," he told her with the sincerity in his voice to match the power in his words.

"I do, too," Jean said. No matter how many times I've tried to hide or deny it," she said. She then leaned up and kissed him he was shocked at first but then he started to kiss her back.

"I do hope that I'm interrupting something," Logan said when he walked in the room. Scott and Jean quickly broke apart when they heard his words.

"Bye Logan," Jean said as Scott opened the door for him.

"Do anything to her and I swear I'll kill you," Logan threatened Scott.

"Don't worry I wont," Scott tried to reassure Wolverine.

"You better."

The Bayville Gym was decorated In Royal Blue and Gold so Jean stood out quite a bit in her white dress. Which she was already used to people staring at her all the time so she didn't really care.

LifeHouse's song came on and everyone started pairing off, Jean and Scott included, and started to sway in the time of the music

_What day is it?_

_And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_All of the things that I want to say _

_Just aren't coming out right._

_Cause it's you and me_

_And all of the people _

_Nothing to do _

_Nothing to lose _

_And it's you and me_

_All of the people_

_And I don't why_

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

_Everything she does is beautiful _

_Everything she does is right_

_Cause it's you and me _

_And all of the people_

_And nothing to do _

_And nothing to lose_

_Cause it's you and me_

_And all of the people and_

_I don't know why_

_I can't take my eyes off of you._

And that's where our happy tale ends but before you decide to kick my butt, there will be a sequel in about a month or so. It will be called Baby's Come Home. So look for that. Oh and if you're wondering what it's about, review and I'll review one of your stories and tell you. So it's a blackmail bribish type of thing. Oh well. Later.


End file.
